hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Uglies
The Three Uglies is a 2014 family drama film. The film was confirmed the year before when it was also written, produced, and filmed. Background In late 2013, the trailer for the film was released; the first anyone had heard of it. By the time the trailer had been released it was already completed. The film was created by a team at Blue Productions. Plot Gloria is seen walking along a path when a boy comes up to her and trips her up. He laughs at her ugly green dress and fatness. Gloria seems flustered by the attack and helplessly blushes, stands up, and brushes off her dress. At this point his friend has appeared and he pokes Gloria with the intention of her falling over. Due to being so fat, she doesn't, and they give up. Soon the film goes to Norma, who is getting ready for school. As she writes the date in her notepad it's shown that the film is set in 1926 in a strange village, Happiton Town. It becomes clear that Norma has a penpal, Clara, as she sends the letter off to her. Gloria and Norma meet at school and are seen to be best friends. With everyone else hating them, they stick together and avoid everyone else. Norma is bullied for being taller than every other girl, who are either average or petite and cute, while she has a boyish height and figure. Gloria is bullied for her fatness, and both girls are also bullied for having ugly faces. Soon Clara reveals in a letter to Norma that she is moving to the same area as her, Happiton Town. Norma rushes to Gloria and shares the news, but Gloria isn't as happy, breaking into tears. Norma wants to comfort her but even she is disturbed by how ugly she is when crying. Gloria wonders where Norma is with a supportive hug, looks up, and sees her expression. Gloria rushes out in tears and doesn't speak to Norma at school the next day. When Clara arrives, she instantly bonds with Norma, having been close friends for the past year via letters. Norma is desperate to introduce her to Gloria but her friend is still too hurt. Gloria is walking home on the path one day when she sees a boy cycling towards her. Speeding up, she trips over her ugly green dress, and soon a whole pack of boys catch up. Jumping down off their bikes, they laugh and call her a green whale. One comments that he wouldn't breed with a whale, a comment that disturbs everyone as nobody in the group would. Gloria chuckles at the boys embarrassment which angers them all. They grab nettles and instruct her to eat them. At this point Clara appears, and shouts in a quiet voice, "Leave her be!", which nobody but the whale boy hear. The whale boy scuttles away while the others look to see what scared him off. They begin trying to look like the alpha male to impress Clara, finding her cute and petite appearance to be something that stuns them. She tuts them and says that as a thirteen year old girl she doesn't want to be with such silly boys. They decide to ignore this but are suprised when she then goes and helps Gloria up from the ground. One of them, seemingly a beta, tells Clara that if she continues interacting with Gloria she will become one of The Uglies. Clara gives a sweet chuckle, walks over, and pats him on the shoulder. Telling him "Allright chap!", she takes Gloria by the hand and they leave. Soon finding a beautiful field, Clara and Gloria sit on the ground. When Gloria sits down she gets caught in her ugly dress and rolls back due to fatness. Clara smiles and helps her up, offering to make her a new dress, one of her talents. Gloria tells Clara that she would like that but only likes green, which isn't a colour Clara has available. The following day at school, the boys no longer try and impress Clara, instead accepting her as an Ugly. Gloria and Clara arrive at school together and walk over to Norma, who is sitting with sore eyes from crying. She stands up and tells them that she has sore eyes. Gloria and Norma hug, apologise to eachother, and then group hug with Clara. The group begin visiting the field that they have found every single day. Happy to be a little group, they feel stronger than ever and realise that despite being ugly, it doesn't matter and they can still be happy. Clara one day suggests that both girls come back to her house, where she reveals dresses that she made as a gift. Norma laughs and thanks her, while Gloria is reduced to tears of happiness when she realises Clara really did have green material to make her a dress with and had simply planned a nice suprise. As they travel to their Ugly Field one Saturday, they find the Beta and Alpha group, picking on the whale boy. Norma swoops into the group of Beta's and simply declares herself as the Alpha of them all, reminding them of her boyish figure. When this doesn't work she says that she's a gay male and they all get on their bikes and cycle away. Soon the whale boy introduces himself as Earl, and apologises to Gloria for the comments that he made earlier. They all forgive him and skip back to the field hand in hand. Clara soon realises that, after meetings with The Four Uglies together, she has feels for Earl. Rushing to see Norma one night, she tells her about the feels. Although it is scaring her, Norma encourages her to ask Earl on a picnic date that weekend. Clara is happy about the idea and sends him a secret note telling him that she likes him, asking him to meet her there. When she goes she finds Gloria and Earl having a picnic. Clara rushes to Norma in tears and tells her of the sight that she saw. When they return to the field to confront them, they see Gloria and Earl sitting side by side, both looking as ugly as eachother. Even though they are ugly, flies and birds aren't scared away, and they realise that it must be true love. Norma soon tells Gloria about the situation and what they know. Gloria reveals that Earl recieved a note from someone then assumed it was her, so asked her there, and she had no idea it was from Clara. Gloria once again breaks into tears, but this time Norma feels confident enough to comfort her. When Gloria goes to see Clara, she is reassured that it's okay, with Clara wanting her to be happy with Earl. Clara is seen making wedding outfits for them and laughing as it's such a silly thing to do. One day at school, Norma is attacked when someone throws an orange at her head. When the fruit hits her, she screams, due to being allergic. The beta male laughs in slow motion at her until Clara comes up and jumps on his back, dominant pinching him. Although she doesn't injure the male it is enough to scare him off from hurting Norma again. She checks that Norma is okay and then follows the male out. When she catches up with him, she has a stern word with him and he apologises to Norma. Gloria and Earl continue their happy relationship. Although the group, with the Four Uglies, seems to be going well - things still continue to worsen for Norma. Eventually Clara is sick of seeing her friend being bullied and stands on a table during a school lunchtime. Finding the voice that she wanted, an aggressive one, she tells everyone that while Norma may look like a male beta in a wig she is not. She tells them that she will haunt them and dominant pinch them if they do not stop abusing her friend. Henry, the male that she had a stern word with, gets up on the table beside her and says that he agrees. As he is one of the Alphas, others agree and decide that Norma was boring to bully anyway. Things improve for Norma. Henry soon asks Norma out on a date. As they go for some pizza, Henry says that he never really thought that she looked like a boy, the nicest thing anybody has ever said to her. By the end of the date he reveals that he doesn't actually want to date her and she looks at the ground sadly. He says that he is actually a gay and just wanted someone nice to talk to, then sobs. Norma is touched by his honesty and comforts him happily, finding that easier than the ugly Gloria. Henry and Norma continue their happy friendship, with her keeping his secret. Norma and Gloria decide that after all Clara has done for them since she arrived, she deserved somebody special too, and ponder who they could ask to date her. They realise that they don't have to get someone to ask her as it wouldn't be right so instead decide to visit her house and simply encourage her to find a true love forever. When they go to her house, they find it empty. Norma is panicked that they have moved away when suddenly a woman arrives, questioning who they are. She explains that she is Clara's mother and they are going on holiday right now. The two uglies are upset that she didn't say goodbye. In the field that night, they sit and stare at the stars, glad that they are finally happy despite still being ugly. Norma suggests a makeover but they both chuckle at the comment, deciding they actually like being ugly anyway, and wouldn't change it for anything. Two weeks later, the girls cycle to Clara's house after hearing that she had returned home. When they arrive they see her dancing in her room and can't wait to have some of her positive energy back in their lives. Walking in without knocking as she is the only one home, they rush up to her room and find it's actually a long haired male dancing around. The girls and the boy scream. He introduces himself as Clara's brother and becomes upset when they ask when she's coming back. Her brother reveals that Clara had been sick for months and had now flew to the bridge. Norma, Gloria, and the boy group hug and cry. He tells them that when she found out she was going to fly to the bridge so soon, she asked her family if they could move near Norma, who she had become close to through writing. Clara hadn't had any friends before that and wanted to make the so clearly sad Norma, a happy Norma. When she met Gloria she had wanted to do the same. The final scene shows the group of four - Norma, Gloria, Earl, and Henry. The group lie on their backs in the field and stare up at the stars. They soon go to their tents and fall asleep. During the night Norma exits her tent and looks to the sky, simply saying "Thank you, Clara". Clara's face forms in the stars.